


[Transfic][ShowHyuk] Informal Introduction

by Claderine



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claderine/pseuds/Claderine
Summary: Hyunwoo chẳng hiểu tại sao anh lại ở đây, bị nhồi nhét vào trong một căn hộ bé tí, vận một bộ trang phục bằng nhựa PVC lố bịch và uống bia, trong khi bên cạnh anh, Hoseok đang nhặng xị hết cả lên vì mấy cái chi tiết nhỏ nhất trên bộ phục trang của cậu ta.





	[Transfic][ShowHyuk] Informal Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Informal Introduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833770) by [rainingover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover). 



> Vietnamese translation of rainingover's original work "Informal Introduction".  
> Got permission from the author.
> 
> Bản dịch tiếng Việt của tác phẩm gốc được viết bởi rainingover "Informal Introduction".  
> Đã được sự cho phép của tác giả.

 

 

  


 

 

 

Hyunwoo chẳng hiểu tại sao anh lại ở đây, bị nhồi nhét vào trong một căn hộ bé tí, vận một bộ trang phục bằng nhựa PVC lố bịch và uống bia, trong khi bên cạnh anh, Hoseok đang nhặng xị hết cả lên vì mấy cái chi tiết nhỏ nhất trên bộ phục trang của cậu ta.

“Trông nó có được không?” Hoseok nhe răng ra và thử chạm vào một trong mấy cái răng nanh giả mà cậu ta đã kì công gắn vào cách đây một giờ.

“Ừ?” Hyunwoo đoán rằng đây là câu trả lời đúng.

Hoseok trông có vẻ trăn trở ghê lắm. “Thế thì, nói xem, nếu như cậu, nói một cách khách quan ấy, nếu như cậu thấy tớ có sức hút, thì một gã ma cà rồng như tớ cần phải có thêm bao nhiêu sức hút nữa trên cái thang điểm hãy-đến-đây-và-xoạc-em-đi của người ta?  
  
“Nói một cách khách quan thì nếu như tớ là Hyungwon tớ sẽ nghĩ gì chứ gì?”

“Không.” Cậu ta ngừng lại. “Có lẽ. Ừ đó. Tốt nhất là em ấy nên đến. Em ấy sẽ đến đây tối nay, phải không?”

“Cậu ta đã nhắn tin cho em trước đó với câu hỏi tương tự.” Kihyun xuất hiện phía sau vai Hoseok, đeo một chiếc kính râm. “Mà nhân tiện thì tại sao bữa tiệc này lại là một bữa tiệc hóa trang vậy?”

“Anh chắc chắn là thiệp mời đã đề cập đến việc gì đó đã được lên kế hoạch vào thời điểm giữa Halloween cuối năm ngoái và năm nay. Như thế rõ ràng đã là quá đủ cho lí do mà mọi người phải tổ chức một buổi tiệc hóa trang rồi.” Hoseok nói.

Kihyun ừ hửm tán đồng. “Chà, đối với em điều đó cũng ổn thôi bởi vì em đã hóa thân một cách hoàn hảo vai một mật vụ đẹp trai rồi.” Cậu ấy đẩy chiếc kính râm lên đỉnh đầu và lôi điện thoại ra để kiểm tra hình ảnh phản chiếu của mình trên camera.

“Cho anh nhìn mặt anh v--” Hoseok chen mặt mình vào trước camera và miết tay lên mái tóc đã được vuốt ngược của mình.

Hyunwoo quan sát hai người kia và rồi uống lấy một hớp bia dài. Hai người bạn của anh vẫn còn đang bận chăm chút và tán dương về vẻ bề ngoài của mình, và anh có nói với họ điều gì đó về việc cái tôi hoặc tính tự luyến quá cao, nhưng anh phải công nhận là cả hai người nọ trông rất ổn. Chẳng ai trong số họ phải mặc trang phục bằng nhựa PVC, dù gì thì, điều khiến cho anh không nghĩ rằng tất cả là một sự trùng hợp đó là bởi vì cả ba người đã chọn phục trang cùng với nhau.

“Thôi nào, cười lên cái đi bồ tèo. Cậu phải vui vẻ vào đêm nay chứ,” Hoseok huých vào người Hyunwoo khi mà Kihyun đã cất điện thoại đi. “Biết đâu cậu sẽ gặp được ai đó thì sao!”

Hyunwoo đáp lời, “Ai đó ăn mặc như thế này à?” rồi uống hết cốc bia.

 

\--

 

Hyunwoo đang bận đổi cốc bia rỗng của mình để lấy một cốc đầy khác khi mà có một cái đập nhẹ đáp lên vai anh đầy ngại ngùng, và sau đó, một giọng nói khác đã có phần bớt ngại ngùng hơn vang lên bên vành tai anh, “Làm ơn hãy bắt em đi.”

Khi anh xoay người lại, có một chàng trai vận bộ đồ ngủ liền thân trong hai màu nâu và trắng đang đứng ngay bên cạnh anh, với hai cái tai bằng bông mềm rủ xuống trên đỉnh đầu. Cậu ấy đang mỉm cười, và có một tia lấp lánh ánh lên trong đôi mắt đó mà nó dễ khiến người ta nhầm tưởng với ánh mắt của một anh chàng say xỉn tinh quái nào đó, ngoại trừ sự thật rằng thứ mà cậu ấy đang cầm trên tay không phải bia mà là một lon nước ngọt.

“Em là một kẻ vô cùng xấu xa và em cần bị tóm cổ.” Nụ cười của cậu ấy vẫn thật rạng rỡ khi mà cậu ấy nói lên điều đó.

“Cái này-- Tôi-- Đây chỉ là một bộ đồ hóa trang thôi, cậu biết điều đó mà, phải chứ?” Hyunwoo đáp lời.

“Vâng.” Áo ngủ Cún con trông có vẻ lo lắng. “Anh có nhận ra là mình đang ăn mặc như một anh chàng cảnh sát nóng bỏng không?”  
Hyunwoo cảm thấy gương mặt mình nóng lên. Đó chính xác là cái tên dành cho bộ trang phục này, điều mà khiến cho anh đã khá là nghi ngại khi mà nó bị nhét vội vào tay anh vào sớm buổi tối hôm đó. Khi Hoseok đề cập đến hai chữ “cảnh sát”, anh đã tưởng tượng đến một thứ gì đó thật ngầu, màu đen từ đầu đến chân, chứ không phải chỗ nhựa PVC màu xanh rẻ tiền này. Nhưng vào khoảnh khắc anh định nhân cơ hội cởi bộ trang phục ra, Hoseok đã quay trở lại cửa phòng ngủ với chỗ máu giả chảy thành vệt xuống cằm và Hyunwoo không còn lựa chọn nào khác ngoài việc mặc nguyên bộ đồ đó để đi tới bữa tiệc.

“Vậy thì, anh có định đọc lên các quyền lợi trước khi bị bắt của em không nào?” Chàng trai trước mặt anh nghiêng đầu một cách đầy mong chờ. Ánh mắt tinh nghịch kia vẫn còn đó và Hyunwoo tự hỏi rằng liệu có phải do bia mà anh trông thấy hành động đó thật dễ thương hay không, nhưng anh cố gắng không nghĩ đến và thay vào đó là nghĩ ra một câu trả lời thông minh hơn cho lời đề nghị có phần mời gọi này.  
  
“Tôi chỉ bắt con người thôi, xin lỗi nhé.” Hyunwoo, với khuôn mặt nửa ngại ngùng, trả lời.  
  
Và, thật kì diệu làm sao, chàng trai kia đã thật sự bật cười.  
  
  
\--

 

Với cốc bia mới trên tay, Hyunwoo tìm thấy Hoseok đang đứng ở lối vào căn bếp, và đang rót máu vào một chiếc ly. “Chỗ máu này sắp tràn ra rồi, tớ nghĩ là tớ đã dùng hơi quá tay,” cậu ta lẩm bẩm trong khi đang uống chỗ chất lỏng đó. “Trông nó vẫn còn quyến rũ chứ?”  
  
“Tớ có cần phải nhập vai Hyungwon một lần nữa để trả lời không?”  
  
Hoseok cố gắng trề môi hết sức có thể với cái mồm đỏ lòm máu của mình. “Nhân tiện thì, em ấy đâu rồi ta? Chỗ răng nanh này vướng víu chết đi được, nhưng chí ít thì tớ muốn được cắn vào cổ em ấy một lần trước khi--”  
  
“Làm như tớ muốn biết ấy.” Hyunwoo ngắt lời cậu ta giữa chừng, né sang một bên để cho một chú mèo đen và một siêu anh hùng, ăn vận trong bộ áo choàng và áo lót và đồ bó bước ra khỏi căn bếp.  
  
Áo ngủ Cún con theo chân họ ra ngoài. Cậu ấy mỉm cười, nhưng Hyunwoo không chắc rằng cậu ấy đang mỉm cười với anh hay cậu ấy chỉ đơn giản là mỉm cười với tất cả mọi người. Trước khi Hyunwoo thất bại và quyết định sẽ bắt cậu ấy lại trước khi cậu ấy còn có cơ hội để yêu cầu, ánh nhìn của Áo ngủ Cún con hướng qua phía Hoseok, người mà đang cố gắng xoay sở để cho chỗ máu giả kia không bị rớt xuống.  
  
“Ô, chào hyung! Tối nay Hyungwon có đến không thế?” Cậu ấy hỏi, và Hyunwoo tự dưng muốn biết lí do tại sao hai người bọn họ lại quen nhau và tại sao anh chưa bao giờ được giới thiệu với cậu trai này.  
  
“Em ấy nên đến.” Hoseok trề môi phụng phịu một lần nữa. “Anh đã ăn vận chỉn chu lồng lộn đến mức này chỉ vì em ấy thôi nè.”  
  
“Em đã định là sẽ cố gắng chải chuốt hơn, nhưng em bị trễ giờ sau khi tan học cho nên kết cục là em phải ăn mặc như thế này đây.” Chàng trai kéo kéo một chiếc tai cún bằng vải bông trên đỉnh đầu và mỉm cười khi dời sự chú ý trở lại phía Hyunwoo. “Vậy thì, anh cảnh sát ơi? Anh có thể đeo chiếc còng tay đó cho em chụp một kiểu ảnh được không? Nha?”  
  
“Um-” Hyunwoo đã quên bẵng luôn là đôi còng tay đó còn đang ở đây, được treo ở bên thắt lưng anh. Nhưng trước khi anh có thể lấy nó ra, Áo ngủ Cún con đã bị kéo đi bởi một đám lính xung kích quá khích, cậu ấy gọi to, “Gặp anh sau nhé!” trước khi biến mất vào đám đông gần chỗ sàn nhảy tạm thời.  
  
“Tớ nghĩ là Minhyuk thích cậu đó.” Hoseok lên tiếng trong khi đang kiểm tra điện thoại để tìm kiếm lấy một dấu hiệu xuất hiện của Hyungwon. “Hoặc là thế hoặc là do nhóc ấy có một sự ám ảnh với những bộ quân phục. Tớ thật sự không ngạc nhiên nếu cái thứ hai chính là nguyên nhân đâu.”  
  
“Làm sao mà cậu quen em ấy vậy?”  
  
“Chẳng nhớ nổi luôn. Có lẽ là bởi vì cậu nhóc đó học cùng với Hyungwon ở một vài lớp chăng?”  
  
“Chẳng phải Hyungwon toàn ngủ trong phần lớn các tiết học à?” Hyunwoo hỏi. Anh thậm chí còn chẳng hề cố tỏ ra hài hước, Hyungwon có ngủ nhiều hơn một người bình thường thật, thậm chí là nhiều hơn cả một học sinh thông thường.  
  
Hoseok ngước mắt khỏi màn hình chiếc điện thoại và mỉm cười, hàm răng nanh nhọn hoắt lộ ra. “Chỉ khi tớ khiến cho em ấy phải thức muộn thôi.”  
  
Hyunwoo hối hận vì đã hỏi.

 

\--

 

Khi mà Hyungwon xuất hiện, cậu ta còn chẳng thèm hóa trang. Nhìn Hyunwoo từ đầu xuống chân, cậu ta nói một cách chân thành. “Làm ơn hãy nói rằng thằng bạn trai của em cũng không mặc bộ trang phục nào lố lăng như thế.”  
  
Hyunwoo chẳng hề bực mình một chút nào. Anh chỉ cảm thấy có chút tức cười. “Thực ra thì, cậu ấy đã hóa trang thành ma cà rồng. Cái hàm răng đó sẽ bị vấy đỏ trong một vài ngày đấy.”  
  
Hyungwon đảo mắt. “Em hy vọng rằng anh ấy sẽ không lảng vảng gần em với bất kì chỗ máu giả nào,” cậu ấy lầm bầm, nhưng Hyunwoo để ý rằng Hyungwon đã không kìm được mà nhoẻn miệng cười khi mà tia thấy bóng dáng của chàng ma cà rồng kia.  
  
“Nè, em có quen ai tên là Minhyuk không?” Hyunwoo cất lời hỏi khi mà anh theo sau người bạn của mình băng qua căn phòng.  
  
“Có, sao?” Hyungwon đột nhiên quay đầu lại. “Khoan, đừng nói với em là bộ phục trang hầu gái màu hồng đó không phải là một trò đùa và cậu ta đã thật sự mặc nó đến bữa tiệc nhé.” Cậu ta nhìn quanh nhìn quất, nhướn mình hết sức để có thể nhòm qua đám đông.  
  
“Um. Anh không-- Anh không trông thấy ai mặc đồ hầu gái màu hồng--” Hyunwoo bắt đầu.  
  
“Ôi không, cậu ta ở phía đằng kia. Một bộ đồ ngủ liền thân à. Cái đó còn chẳng tính là trang phục hóa trang,” Hyungwon bình luận, mặc kệ sự thật rằng cậu ta chỉ đang mặc quần jeans và áo len cổ chui. “Vậy thì, tại sao anh lại hỏi về cậu ta vậy?”  
  
“Em chưa bao giờ giới thiệu cậu ấy với anh, vậy thôi. Cậu ấy cứ yêu cầu anh phải bắt cậu ấy lại.”  
  
“Cậu ta không được tế nhị cho lắm.” Hyungwon đảo mắt. “Nhưng nghĩ kĩ một chút thì, cậu ta là kiểu người mà một anh chàng đã can đảm độc thân và không có một buổi hẹn hò nào trong bốn mươi năm có thể giao lưu được đấy.”  
  
“Bốn tháng không phải là bốn mươi năm nhé.”  
  
“Ừa ừa. Thả lỏng bản thân và đi tóm cổ ai đó đi. Điều đó còn hiệu quả hơn việc kêu em phải giới thiệu hai người với nhau theo một cách nghiêm túc và ngại ngùng đấy.” Hyungwon vỗ vai anh. “Nhân tiện thì Kihyun đang ở đâu thế anh? Có thể em sẽ đi tìm và đoán sai tên bộ trang phục tối nay của cậu ta chỉ để chọc cáu cái tên đó.”

 

\--

 

Hyunwoo đang cân nhắc từng lời nói của Hyungwon, về chuyện anh cần phải thả lỏng bản thân và đi tóm cổ ai đó, và đặc biệt là cái khúc anh đã rất dũng cảm độc thân, mặc kệ rằng ý cậu ta có là gì, khi mà Áo ngủ Cún con - Minhyuk - xuất hiện một lần nữa.  
  
“Ah, tìm ra anh rồi!” Bộ đồ ngủ liền thân của cậu ấy đã được cởi ra một nửa, hai cánh tay áo được buộc lại ở ngang thắt lưng, để lộ ra một chiếc áo phông với logo của trường đại học. “Bởi vì anh không nhận tóm cổ một chú cún con không có sự phòng vệ nào cho nên em phải để lộ hình dáng thật của mình thôi.”  
  
Mái tóc vàng của cậu ấy có chút rối, và cậu ấy vươn tay ra để chải nó về phía trước. “Chắc là mọi người đã kêu anh làm như vầy cả tối hôm nay rồi nhỉ.”  
  
“Không hề.”  
  
Minhyuk xem chừng không hiểu được câu trả lời này. “Không ai ngoại trừ em yêu cầu một anh cảnh sát nóng bỏng bắt họ ư?”  
  
Hyunwoo mở miệng ra. Rồi anh quyết định lắc đầu thay vì đưa ra một câu trả lời.  
  
“Ầy, điều đó chẳng vui một tí nào.” Minhyuk trông cực kỳ nghiêm túc về việc này. “Anh là bạn của Hoseok-hyung, phải không?”  
  
Hyunwoo hắng giọng. “Ừ-- Anh là Hyunwoo.”  
  
“Ah, anh là Hyunwoo.” Cậu ấy nói, và Hyunwoo không thể khẳng định được rằng điều đó có nghĩa là cậu ấy đã nghe được những điều đặc biệt tốt hay những điều đặc biệt xấu về anh nữa. “Hyungwon có nhắc tới anh với em một vài lần.”  
  
Giờ thì anh có thể khẳng định được rồi. Chắc chắn là vế thứ hai.  
  
“Nè, nếu như em mà khó chịu thì thề là em đã quay về chỗ đám bạn của em và bỏ anh lại đây rồi. Em chỉ đang nghĩ rằng điều này sẽ giúp em có được một tấm ảnh vui nhộn cho tiểu sử twitter của em và, dù sao thì, anh cứ đứng đây một mình mãi cho nên em không thể không bước qua đây được cho nên... Ấy, em xin lỗi.”  
  
Hyunwoo đỏ mặt. “Không sao mà. Việc đó thật sự sẽ tạo nên một bức ảnh vui nhộn đó. Cho nên, um, cổ tay của em, làm ơn?” Điều này mang lại cảm giác thật ngớ ngẩn, dường như không phải là điều mà Minhyuk sẽ nghĩ đến. Cậu ấy đã thực sự khúc khích cười khi mà Hyunwoo luồn chiếc còng tay qua hai cổ tay cậu và lúng túng giải quyết mớ kim loại kia. “Điều này có ổn không? Nếu như nó chặt quá-”  
  
“Không hề đâu anh,” Minhyuk trấn an. Xoay đầu lại, cậu kiếm tìm một ai đó để khoe cho họ về thành tích này. Khi đã chộp được một mục tiêu, cậu ấy gọi to, “Tới đây đi! Tớ bị bắt rồi nè!”  
  
Một sĩ quan quân đội trong bộ đồ hóa trang toàn thân sải những bước dài tới gần và mở to mắt. “Khoảnh khắc này đáng giá lắm đấy, tớ sẽ đăng nó lên Instagram.”  
  
Minhyuk ngoan ngoãn giữ nguyên cổ tay mình trong khi tạo dáng trước ống kính. Dường như cậu ấy đang cố gắng làm một biểu cảm cau có, nhưng nó biến mất khá nhanh và được thay thế bởi một nụ cười toe toét để lộ hai hàm răng trắng tinh. Đó là một nụ cười đẹp, nụ cười mà dễ khiến cho người ta phát điên, và Hyunwoo quyết định rằng có lẽ bộ phục trang cảnh sát bằng nhựa PVC và sức hấp dẫn của nó sau cùng cũng chẳng phải điều gì tồi tệ cho lắm.  
  
Sau khi đã đồng ý cho người bạn kia đăng bức ảnh lên mạng, Minhyuk quay về phía Hyunwoo một cách đầy hy vọng, chờ đợi được giải thoát.  
  
Oh. Hyunwoo không ngờ tới diễn biến này.  
  
“C-- cái chìa khóa-- có phải nó được gắn với thứ này ở đâu đó không?” Anh nhìn xuống chiếc còng tay, mong rằng chiếc chìa khóa sẽ xuất hiện một cái thần kì ở trên đó.  
  
“Ha ha,” Minhyuk nói. “Anh hài hước quá đi. Em biết là em sẽ thích anh mà.”  
  
“Anh không có-- có lẽ chúng--” Hyunwoo lần lượt đập đập vào những chiếc túi để kiểm tra. “Anh sẽ quay lại ngay.”  
  
Khi mà anh tìm thấy Hoseok và Hyungwon ở hành lang, Hyungwon có vương lại một chút máu giả ở xung quanh cổ áo cậu ấy, còn khuôn mặt Hoseok thì trông rõ là thỏa mãn.  
  
“Hai người có biết chiếc chìa khóa của cái còng tay đi kèm với bộ trang phục này ở đâu không?” Anh hỏi, cố gắng giữ cho biểu cảm của mình bình tĩnh hết sức có thể, cho dù anh có thể cảm nhận được tĩnh mạch của mình đang đập dồn dập.  
  
Hoseok đang bận chỉnh lại chiếc áo choàng của mình. “Ở chỗ mà cậu cất nó.”  
  
“Phải rồi.” Trái tim Hyunwoo chùng xuống một chút. “Và nếu như tớ không nhớ ra rằng tớ có chìa khóa thì sao?”  
  
Hyungwon đang chà xát chiếc áo len của mình và nhăn mày trước vết bẩn ở trên đó. “Thế thì tốt nhất là anh đừng có sử dụng còng tay làm gì.”  
  
Hyunwoo ước rằng anh đã có cuộc hội thoại này sớm hơn.  
  
  
\--

 

Khi mà anh quay trở lại, Minhyuk đang mải tán gẫu với một cô gái mặc trang phụ mèo đen và đưa ra một số lời châm biếm về việc trở nên xấu xa. Cậu ấy ngước mắt lên khi Hyunwoo đến gần và hỏi, “Anh đã tìm thấy nó rồi sao?”  
  
Hyunwoo lắc đầu. “Xin lỗi em. Này, anh chỉ sống ở cách đây một đoạn thôi, cho nên anh có thể đi về nhà và lấy--”  
  
“Em không thể ở lại đây trong tình trạng này được.” Minhyuk xen ngang, nhìn xuống cổ tay mình. Khi mà ngẩng đầu lên, trên môi cậu xuất hiện một nụ cười đầy hy vọng. “Em không thể đi cùng với anh được sao?”  
  
Hyunwoo không dám chắc rằng anh cũng muốn như thế, bởi vì có vẻ như anh đều có quen biết với tất cả mọi người trong bữa tiệc này, hoặc là, nếu như anh không quen, anh sẽ làm như thể mình thật sự quen biết họ. “Nếu như em muốn,” Anh đáp lời. “Dĩ nhiên rồi.”  
  
Hyungwon dường như đã từ bỏ việc tẩy sạch chỗ máu giả trên chiếc áo len khi mà bọn họ đâm vào cậu ta trên đường tới lối ra. Hyunwoo đã đỏ mặt khi mà cất lời phân bua, “Anh vô tình khóa Minhyuk vào chiếc còng tay rồi cho nên bọn anh sẽ quay về chỗ của anh--”  
  
Hyungwon nhướn một bên mày. “Tiến độ nhanh quá vậy.”  
  
“-Để lấy chiếc chìa khóa,” Anh kết câu.  
  
Bên mày của Hyungwon vẫn chưa hạ xuống. “Phải rồi.”  
  
Anh nhấn mạnh, “Điều này xảy ra trước khi anh nhận ra rằng anh không mang theo chìa khóa,” nhưng mà anh không nghĩ rằng thằng bạn mình sẽ thực sự tin vào lời giải thích này.  
  
Minhyuk đột nhiên xuất hiện ở sau vai anh, nói thêm vào, “Chắc đây là cách công phu nhất mà bất kì ai đã từng áp dụng để bắt tớ về phòng của họ từ trước tới giờ!”  
  
Lông mày Hyungwon có hạ xuống nhưng mà khóe môi cậu ta lại nhếch lên một cách ám muội. “Vui vẻ nhé,” cậu ta nói.  
  
“Chắc chắn rồi!” Minhyuk đáp với lại, và cậu ấy đã nói điều đó chân thành đến mức Hyunwoo nghĩ rằng có lẽ anh sẽ thật sự ổn thôi.

 

\--

 

Khi mà cả hai chen qua phần còn lại của bữa tiệc để chạm tới cửa ra, Minhyuk giơ cao cổ tay của mình cho tất cả mọi người và hét to “gặp lại các cậu sau nhé!” với đủ mọi kiểu người mà Hyunwoo còn không chắc rằng anh đã từng gặp họ trước đây bao giờ. Chí ít thì dường như cậu ấy nghĩ rằng chuyện này thật sự rất vui nhộn và trông không hẳn là sơ sài cho lắm.

Nhưng khi mà cả hai đã xuống đến tầng trệt và thoát ra được tới đường lớn rồi, khuôn mặt của Minhyuk đã thật sự mang vẻ bẽn lẽn. “Xin lỗi vì em đã khiến cho anh phải xấu khổ khi để cho em đeo cái còng tay như thế này.”

“Anh thật sự xin lỗi về vụ không tìm thấy chìa khóa. Anh cũng không ngờ tới chuyện, uh, sẽ sử dụng chúng.” Hyunwoo lén nhìn xuống đôi cổ tay đã bị khóa còng của Minhyuk một cách đầy lo lắng. Trong một khoảnh khắc cảm giác tồi tệ đã dấy lên bên trong anh, và anh hy vọng rằng nó sẽ không thể hiện trên làn da của anh một cách quá lộ liễu.

Minhyuk chỉ nhún vai. “Có tệ lắm đâu anh. Thực sự thì, em nghĩ là em trông khá ổn với cái còng tay này ấy chứ. Có lẽ em nên biến điều này thành một thói quen. Không phải, kiểu, bị tóm cổ đâu. Chỉ đơn giản là đeo cái thứ này lên cổ tay mà thôi.”

Hyunwoo bật cười. “Thế thì em có thể mượn chúng bất cứ khi nào em muốn.”

“Chỉ khi anh sẽ là người bắt em lại vào mọi lần thôi.”

Hyunwoo tự hỏi rằng bằng cách nào mà tình cảnh hiện giờ đã chuyển hướng thành trò tán tỉnh và thả thính nhau, nhưng rồi anh nhận ra rằng mình chẳng hề bận tâm, cho nên điều đó chẳng hề quan trọng nữa. “Này- nếu như đó là điều em thích, anh sẽ không phán xét đâu.”

“Không phải là em luôn có thói quen làm như thế này đâu, chỉ là em đang tận hưởng bữa tiệc và rồi bị phân tâm một tẹo bởi--” Cậu ấy nâng tay mình lên và chỉ về phía Hyunwoo.

“Bộ trang phục sao?”

“Thực ra thì, là anh đó.” Minhyuk cười toe toét.

 

\--

 

Cả hai đã phải xoay xở để có thể trở về căn hộ của Hyunwoo mà không đụng phải quá nhiều ánh mắt săm soi từ những người qua đường. Hoặc là, chí ít thì, chỉ có vài người thôi nếu như Hyunwoo để ý. Anh nhận ra điều đó khi mà cả hai đã tới được cửa ra vào của căn hộ, rằng anh chẳng hề để ý đến ai nhiều hơn Minhyuk, người mà, một cách ngẫu nhiên, vẫn chưa hết liến thoắng cái mồm từ mười phút trước đổ lại.  
  
Anh khá là cảm kích về điều đó, thật lòng đấy.  
  
Khi họ bước vào trong, Hyunwoo đột nhiên nhận ra sự thật rằng anh vẫn chưa hề dọn dẹp căn hộ, lén lút đá đống đồ chưa giặt của mình vào sâu tít bên trong gầm giường khi mà Minhyuk đi theo anh và lên tiếng rằng, “Em thích phòng anh. Nó giống anh lắm.”  
  
Hyunwoo nhìn qua căn phòng một lượt để tìm kiếm cái xó chết tiệt mà chiếc chìa khóa có thể đang náu mình trong đó. “Như thế nghĩa là sao? Chúng ta chỉ vừa mới gặp nhau thôi mà.”  
  
“Em biết. Và đó quả thật là một buổi gặp gỡ tuyệt vời. Anh khóa tay em lại với chiếc còng tay, rồi mang em về căn hộ của anh... Thật may mắn là chúng ta có vài người bạn chung, nếu không em sẽ căng thẳng lắm.”  
  
“Chính em là người đã yêu cầu đến đây đó,” Hyunwoo chỉ ra khi mà anh lắc lắc chiếc túi nhựa đựng bộ phục trang và nghe thấy âm thanh leng keng của chiếc chìa khóa.  
  
“Ồ, chuẩn rồi.” Minhyuk cân nhắc. “Có lẽ bản thân em thật sự là một kẻ nguy hiểm.”  
  
Hyunwoo lắc chiếc túi mạnh hơn và thở phào khi chiếc chìa khóa đáp xuống chân anh.  
  
“Thật may mắn là sau đó anh đã kiểm soát được em, nhỉ?” Anh nói khi mà cúi người xuống để nhặt chiếc chìa khóa lên. Hy vọng rằng nó không có vẻ gì là giống như một lời gợi ý, bởi vì anh nghĩ rằng rồi lời anh vừa nói rồi cũng sẽ trôi vào dĩ vãng thôi.  
  
Anh trông thấy nụ cười vui vẻ của Minhyuk vào giây phút anh ngẩng đầu lên và chợt nghĩ rằng thật sự thì, có lẽ đó cũng chẳng phải điều gì tồi tệ lắm nếu như sau cùng nó thật sự có vẻ giống một lời gợi ý.

 

\--

 

Cởi được cái còng tay ra sau cùng vẫn thoải mái hơn nhiều so với việc đeo nó lên. Minhyuk trưng ra nụ cười dễ lây nhiễm ấy, cổ tay thì đưa ra đầy ngoan ngoãn, chỉ là sắp phải nín cười khi mà trông thấy Hyunwoo đang khá là khổ sở để tìm ra cách vặn chiếc chìa khóa kia.

Lần này anh còn chẳng cảm thấy ngại ngùng nữa.

“Giữ yên nhé.” Anh bật cười trước biểu cảm của Minhyuk. “Xin lỗi, anh chỉ-- muốn chắc chắn rằng chúng sẽ dễ dàng cởi được ra-- ồ.”

Chiếc còng tay bật mở với một tiếng “tách” và Minhyuk duỗi hai tay ra, khiến cho chiếc áo phông trường đại học của cậu bị kéo lên trên bụng. “Ah, tự do rồi. Em tự hỏi rằng khi nào bữa tiệc mới hạ nhiệt.”

Hyunwoo không chắc rằng đây là một gợi ý nào đó. “Ồ, phải rồi. Thế thì, chúng ta có thể quay trở lại đó nếu em muốn?”

Minhyuk nói, “Ầy, em chỉ nghĩ sao nói vậy thôi. Ở lại đây cũng khiến em đủ vui rồi - ý em là, nếu như anh cho phép ý? Và, dù sao thì, anh sẽ chẳng thể là một cảnh sát tốt nếu như anh thả tù nhân của mình đi sớm đến thế.”

“Cảnh sát đa phần không mua trang phục của họ từ một cửa hàng hóa trang đâu. Và họ còn biết cách dùng còng tay.”

“Đúng rồi. Chỉ có anh cảnh sát dễ thương nhất là không biết dùng thôi.” Minhyuk ngồi xuống bên mép giường và nghiêng đầu. “Vậy nên, nếu như chúng ta không quay trở lại bữa tiệc...”

Hyunwoo tự dưng cảm thấy lo lắng về hướng kết thúc của câu chuyện này.

Cứ cho là như vậy đi, đã được bốn tháng và hai ngày kể từ cái lần khỏa thân gần nhất của anh với một ai đó rồi (anh không có đếm đâu), và Minhyuk thì trông quyến rũ một cách mất kiểm soát và chắc chắn là thuộc kiểu người thú vị mà Hyunwoo cần, đúng như những gì Hyungwon đã nói (không phải anh cần biết là cậu ta đã đúng đâu). Nhưng-- cậu ấy cũng vô cùng đáng yêu và khá là vui nhộn, Hyunwoo nhận ra rằng anh thật sự muốn được tìm hiểu về cậu trai trong bộ áo ngủ cún con này hơn, muốn khám phá con người cậu ấy và những gì cậu ấy thích rồi sau đó có lẽ anh mới tính đến chuyện cởi đồ với cậu ấy.

Có lẽ tâm trí Minhyuk cũng có cùng tần số với anh, bởi vì cậu ấy đã thốt lên rằng, “Em biết rồi! Chúng ta có nên đặt đồ ăn nhanh về nhà rồi kể cho nhau nghe mấy câu chuyện đáng xấu hổ của mấy đứa bạn chung không nhỉ, rồi chúng ta có thể dùng mấy câu chuyện đó để trêu chọc họ ý?”

Hyunwoo thở phào. “Nghe được đó.” Thật sự luôn.

Minhyuk đang lướt xuống danh bạ điện thoại của mình để tìm kiếm số điện thoại của cửa hàng pizza mà cậu ấy yêu thích, khi mà cậu ấy bổ sung rằng, “Và có lẽ sau đó chúng ta có thể xem xem liệu anh có còn kỹ năng nào tốt hơn trong việc sử dụng còng tay hay không,” và đôi môi ấy nhếch thành một nụ cười.

Và điều đó nghe cũng khá tuyệt đấy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you the author-nim - rainingover for letting me translate this adorable work! I hope you will have a nice day (and enjoy our little gift - the art - for you too ~)


End file.
